


Stopgap

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Volume 6 (RWBY), my kink is healthy communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "I just want to sleep for a few hours before we all start shouting at each other again. Is that too much to ask?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Stopgap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little more sisterly sap before I'm able to watch chapter 4 tomorrow and it breaks me emotionally. Set in Volume 6, the first night after they arrive in Argus. Enjoy!

Ruby is almost asleep when she hears the door open and her sister's footsteps make their way into the room. She groans and forces herself to sit up. Can't she have fifteen minutes to herself to take a nap?

"Hey, Ruby, I wanted to ask you about—" Yang cuts herself off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were asleep."

She forces herself not to scowl. "It's fine, I was just reading. What did you want to ask me about?" The ache behind her eyes encourages her to get this conversation over with quickly.

"Right, I forgot that you always read with you eyes closed." Ruby rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to know when we're going to tell Jaune and the others about what Jinn told us."

"I thought we agreed that we'd explain everything in the morning," Ruby points out, scrubbing a hand across her eyes and resisting the urge to groan in frustration.

"I know, I know, it just doesn't feel right, keeping them in the dark about something this big."

"Look, I don't feel great about it either, but I don't think that waiting a couple hours is going to make a huge difference." Ruby really just wants Yang to let it go already. They're all exhausted, and stressed, and trying to talk about it now is only going to make things worse.

"Look, Ruby, I get what you're saying, but—"

"Yang, I just want to sleep for a few hours before we all start shouting at each other again. Is that too much to ask?" She doesn't mean to snap. It comes out harsher than she expected, and she heaves a sigh. Why does everything have to be so hard lately?

"Ruby?"

Ruby shakes her head to clear it, ignoring the way it worsens her headache. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just really, really, really tired and my head hurts, and I'm not in the mood for another argument."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, waiting until tomorrow isn't really such a big deal. I'm just not really comfortable with lying, especially to our friends."

"Believe me, I don't feel great about it either," Ruby says. "I just—we've already seen what will happen if we talk about it now, when we're all exhausted. We'll just tear each other apart."

"When did you get so smart?" Yang teases. Ruby sticks her tongue out. "Okay, well, if you're such a genius, why don't you take something for that headache and go to bed already, squinty."

"You suck," Ruby grumbles, reluctantly sitting up and making her way over to her suitcase. When she goes to grab her pajamas, however, a small package slips out and falls to the floor.

"Is that from the station?" Yang asks. Her souvenir shopping at the train station feels like it happened an entire lifetime ago, but sure enough, Ruby finds herself holding the same bag. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Me too." Ruby smiles tiredly. "Here, I guess I can give it to you now."

She hands the package over to Yang and turns away to change. Yang wastes no time, and Ruby can hear her ripping over the package as she pulls her shirt over her head.

"No way!" Yang gasps. Now fully dressed, Ruby turns around to grin at her sister. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yep! I remember how much you loved those chocolates dad brought back after one of his missions. And I also remember how bummed you were when you realized that you could only get them from the one train station, so. Yeah."

"You are the best" Yang practically tackles her in a hug, and Ruby has to steady herself against the bed to keep from falling over. "Okay, well, I'm going to go devour these. I'll leave you to get some rest. We'll try not to make too much noise?"

"Good luck with that." Ruby waves her off. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I wanted to explore why it seems like they wait so long after arriving in Argus to tell the rest of the group what Jinn showed them, and also I wanted to speculate about what Ruby got for Yang at the train station, so.


End file.
